world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
T2 Light
The T2 Light Tank is an American tier 2 premium light tank. The vehicle prototype was designed and built by Rock Island Arsenal in 1933. The chassis and suspension elements of the Vickers Mk. E (Vickers "6-tonner") tank were used. Trials of the T2 prototype were successful, but the T2E1 variant was preferred due to its higher terrain crossing capacity. The T2 Light Tank is a very fast tank, with a top speed of 72 km/h and one of the highest hp/ton ratings of any tank in game. It has a fairly weak gun and poor armor though, with the second weakest rear armor of any tank. Its use as a deep penetration scout is limited by its short radio range. The only way to play this tank is to never stop and try to engage the enemy by circling, but beware that it has a large turning radius at speed so you'd better plan ahead as you approach. Its light weight means it takes heavy damage when rammed, usually tracking it and often outright killing it. Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Great power to weight ratio and top speed, one of the fastest tanks in game * Gun has decent handling and good burst damage, can outright 1-clip many peers from full HP * Good gun elevation/depressiong and small turret profile, can hull-down * Small size and good camouflage, good at passive scouting * Absurdly high ammo (1200) Cons: * The only tier 2 that sees tier 4 battles, hopelessly outclassed against higher tier scouts * Poor armor * Limited penetration, some heavier vehicles are completly immune to you, no matter AP or APCR used * View range and radio range are both poor, active scouting can be difficult * Very little weight, gets destroyed from ramming easily Performance The T2 Light is a very fast light tank, the fastest in tier 2 and comparable to many top-tier dedicated scouts. This has a cost, this tank has pratically no armor. Don't expect to bounce shots, because your armor is made out of paper. Try to avoid 1 on 1 duels with other medium or better armored light tanks, because you are likely to die very fast. Use your speed to your advantage to circle enemies to get their weaker sides and rears. Your high burst damage of ~180 points can be pretty dangerous, especially considering its barely runs dry. In a tier 2 match-up you should rush critical positions and play agressively, but should still with caution. Try flanking distracted targets, and then pull back. The longer you survive, the more damage you can deal. In a tier 3 match-up you should play way more passively, use your small profile and camouflage values to your advantage to spot enemies for your teammates. It's unlikely that your autocannon will deal much damage, so try to get spotting damage. NEVER fight a fresh tier 3 tank alone, only and ONLY if you can make sure you won't take return fire while depleting the clip. If thrown into a tier 4 battle, there isn't really much contribution you can do. Most tanks are either agile enough to reply your striking, or sturdy enough to simply ignore the 20mm projectile. To make matters worse, 75mm guns common in this tier will 2-shot a T2LT (1-shot with HE; be ware of howitzer guns), while 57mm ones might take a 3rd shot if lucky. With these being said, one should avoid any confrontation at all, but to seek for oppotunities of exploiting gaps and then assassinate unalerted SPGs or non-turreted tank destroyers. If these couldn't work, one still has the last option of making YOLO rushes, disrupting enemy lines and causing some distraction in the process so that more capable tanks will have a better chance of succeeding. Recommended equipment is camonet, binoculars and vents, to improve your spookiness and viewrange. For crew skills you should pick view range skills at first, but for the commander sixth sense. After that Camouflage and Recon. For the driver you should pick up first offroad driving, then Camouflage and Clutch braking. For Radio-operator you should pick Situation awereness for view range first, than Signal boosting and then Camouflage. Last but not least train Brothers in Capitalism. Enjoy! Crew Skills Commander: Sixth Sense, Camouflage, Recon. Driver: Off Road Driving, Camouflage, Clutch Braking. Radio Operator: Situationall Awereness, Signal boosting, Camouflage. Early Research None required, this is a premium tank. Historical Info This vehicle started the use of aircraft engines in tanks. This eventually became the M2A2 light tank. One unit was built based on the experience gained from the Cunningham T1 - T6 series. This unit was built at the Rock Island Arsenal. Category:Tanks